Lactobacillus refers to the bacteria that produces lactic acid by degrading sugars such as glucose and is also called lactic acid bacteria. The lactic acid produced by Lactobacillus through lactic acid fermentation can inhibit the proliferation of pathogens and harmful bacteria and this property is utilized in foods such as dairy products, kimchi, brewed foods, etc. Also, since the Lactobacillus inhabits the gastrointestinal tracts of mammals and prevents undesired fermentation by harmful bacteria, they are importantly used in drugs for intestinal disorders.
Although Lactobacillus is widely used in foods including fermented foods, development in, for example, cosmetics or drugs is insufficient.